


Home Invasion

by damianwaynerocks



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is mentioned, Bat Family, Batfamily, Batfamily Fluff, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne-centric, Damian has feelings, Protective Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne Bonding, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne Get Along, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake-centric, but also angst?, damian is a good brother, dick is in a flashback, jason is in a flashback, jason todd needs a hug if you squint, tim is a good brother, tim is also a protective brother, trigger warning: home invasion & racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damianwaynerocks/pseuds/damianwaynerocks
Summary: Tim and Damian are never to be left alone. It's an unspoken rule. However, Alfred needs to get groceries, so they have to be alone together for one hour.And of course, the one time Damian and Tim are left alone, somebody breaks into the manor and they are forced to work together. There's only one problem; they have to pretend to be civilians. Civilians that can't fight back.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, totally platonic - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 549





	Home Invasion

"Drake if you do not delete that photo off of your cell phone _this instant_ I will personally have your liver on a platter!"

Tim was laughing too hard to reply. Damian had been walking down the stairs whilst reading the Art of War in Japanese for the fifth time and fell down the stairs. Tim had caught a picture at the perfect time, getting Damian's dumbstruck face on camera.

"I'm sorry, Little D," Tim finally managed to choke out, "But it's just too perfect! You should've seen your face!" Damian scowled.

"I will see my face the moment I take that device from your grubby hands!" he snarled and lunged at Tim with a murderous look on his face.

Tim did a backflip, landing on the couch behind him, still laughing. This seemed to enrage Damian further, as he took a dagger that he had been storing who-knows-where and lunged again, swiping at his brother's head. 

Tim ducked, looking at his phone gleefully as he sent it to the Titans group chat. He was still laughing, but his smile turned into a confused frown as he looked at Damian's face. It still held a look of fury, but Tim was trained by the best to read body language. Damian looked... hurt? "You okay?" 

Damian threw his hands in the air. "I simply cannot comprehend what you gain from humiliating me like this. I thought we were on decently alright terms." 

Tim sighed, "No, Damian, I'm just teasing you. That's what brothers do," he explained. Damian scowled.

"You are _not_ my brother," he sneered. Tim rolled his eyes and handing the younger boy the phone.

"Here, you can delete it," he said, having no intention to inform him that the Titans had already seen it. Damian snatched it out of his hands with a huff and started to go to Tim's gallery before red lights flashed above them with a siren.

"Somebody's breached our security," Tim said, all signs of humor absent. He grabbed his phone from Damian and went to the app that allowed him to see the Wayne Security Systems. Damian peered over his shoulder, and the boys saw four men dressed in black stalking towards the back door of the manor. Damian scoffed.

"Tt, this should be easy. They look like simply civilians, we can easily take them out." Tim looked at his brother, realizing that he must've forgotten the rule.

"No, we can't," he said, "Because we can't risk anybody finding out what we can do. Bruce's rule. We have to act like civilians ourselves." Damian's scowl deepened.

"We have to act helpless?" Tim nodded.

"Yeah, now come on," he shoved his brother towards the stairs, "We have to hide!" Damian grunted in protest but allowed himself to be pulled up the stairs.

Tim yanked him out of view just as he heard somebody kick the door down. "Oh, Waynes!" a voice singsonged, "Where are you?"

Damian gritted his teeth. "They are mocking us!"

"Okay but anybody who uses the word 'mock' deserves to be mocked," Tim whispered in reply, trying to insult him so Damian still had a sense of familiarity. 

Damian glared at him before his eyed widened. "Drake!" he panicked, "Titus and Alfred! They're in my room!" He started to run down the hallway before Tim yanked him back.

"Damian, you'll be in sight if you go to your room!" he pointed out. Damian wrenched himself out of his grip.

"I don't care!" he snapped, "They're my family!" At that, he darted across the hallway. Tim cursed as he followed his little brother, saying a prayer that the invaders wouldn't see them. 

God must have been listening because his prayers were answered and the boys got to Damian's room safely.

Tim had never been in Damian's room before, he briefly realized as he entered the room. It didn't look like any other 11-year-old's room would look like. There were no posters on the wall, no legos, no ps4. The only thing on the wall were two swords, and the only thing on his shelves were books- not all of them in English -and a record player.

And a journal, which must have been full of sketches.

_"You should see them," Dick had said excitedly a few months prior, "They're so good!"_

This memory and realization had taken less than a second, and Tim quietly closed and locked the door. He turned to his brother, who was stroking Titus and Alfred he cat, cooing reassuring words into their ears. Tim's heart briefly softened, as him seeing Damian's soft side happened few and far between. But then he remembered what was happening, and the warm feelings returned to panic.

Not that he showed it, of course.

"Okay, Damian," Tim said calmly, "We can't stay here. If these people got past our security systems, that means they must have done research on the Manor before this. Which means that there's a good chance they know the layout of the house, and know that this is your room."

"Can't you call Father? Or even the police?" Damian asked, scratching Titus behind the ears. Tim shook his head.

"Cell signal's jammed, and we can't risk going to the Cave to use that communicator."

Damian bit his lip, before taking a deep breath. "I believe we will be safe. Titus and Alfred are trained animals."

"Alfred isn't trained, just yesterday he attacked me!"

"Precisely. He is trained."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Of _course_ you trained him to do that. But we don't have time to argue. We have to hide."

"Where? If they have studied the Manor, they must know almost everywhere."

It was like a lightbulb appeared over Tim's head. "But maybe they also know where nobody has the courage to go."

Damian blinked. "He will be furious," he said, "It is perfect. Who knew you had a brain in there, Drake."

Tim put his ear against the door. Hearing no signs of the men outside, he opened the door. The two boys and two animals cautiously walked outside, before dashing to the left, four doors down until they skidded to a halt in front of a door. The boys exchanged a look and opened it.

The room was dusty, as though nobody had been in it in a while. The bed was unmade, as though somebody had just gotten up. A towel was on the ground, evidence of somebody getting out of the shower and throwing their towel wherever they pleased. Damian scrunched his nose.

"Todd truly has always been a slob."

They were in Jason's old room, the one he had before he died. The second oldest brother used a different room, now. He said it was because his old one was too childish, but everybody knew that it was because he couldn't will himself to step foot in there. 

Nobody could, especially not Bruce. That's why he refused to allow anybody to go in there.

Titus wagged his tail, his tongue lolling as he hopped on the bed, a cloud of dust rising around his body as he did so.

"Okay, Damian," Tim said, dragging his brother into the room and closed the door. "We have to stay quiet."

Damian glared at him. "We can take them before they know what is happening," he said, balling his tiny hands into fists.

"I know, but how would we explain it to the police?" Tim asked, "Maybe if there was only one, but there's four of them."

"Yes but you are forgetting that they are clearly imbeciles," Damian huffed, "They are wearing all black. It is three in the afternoon."

"They might be imbeciles but there are still four of them."

"What do they want?" Damian pondered aloud, "Are they thieves?"

"If they were, I don't think they would have called our names," Tim pointed out, "Odds are, they want us," he sighed, "This is my tenth kidnapping attempt this week."

"So you know what to do?"

Tim rubbed the bridge of his nose. "That's what I've been trying to tell you! We just have to hide until Alfred gets back. He'll be able to tell something is wrong. He's Alfred."

Damian nodded in agreement. "I suppose you have a point. I will not engage."

"Oh, rich boys!" the same voice called, "Where are you?"

"We only want the little one!" another voice added.

Tim tensed, instantly stepping in front of his brother protectively. Damian glared at him and tried to shove him away, but Tim stood firm.

"Oh, come out!" a third voice added, "We aren't going to hurt you, Tim!" the named boy cursed as he realized that not only did they have the layout memorized, they knew exactly who was home. 

"We're not bad guys!" the fourth said, "We're just concerned Americans trying to prevent another 9/11!"

Tim saw red as he realized what the men wanted. Damian let out a strangled noise behind him, and Tim shook in fury. "I'm going to break all of their bones and rip out their tongues so they can't ever say something like that again," he said calmly. He started to walk forward, but Damian grabbed his hand.

"No, Drake, it is not worth it," Damian said with a pleading look in his eyes, "You said it yourself, we cannot reveal ourselves."

"That was before they called you a-" Tim couldn't finish his sentence as he gnashed his teeth together.

"Drake, it is alright, it is nothing that I have not heard in the past." 

Tim rounded on his brother. "You mean people have said those things to you before?" he snarled. Damian nodded.

"Yes, it happens often, it is nothing I cannot handle," Damian told him, "Please do not risk our identities just because people think I am a-" This time, it was Damian who couldn't finish his sentence.

Tim's jaw twitched. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so furious. He took a deep breath and grinned as he remembered something Jason had told him offhandedly. 

_"I was something else," his brother had said, "Bruce was always finding weapons in my room," he grinned, "But he never found my tranquilizers!"_

Tim turned around and began to tear the room apart. Damian blinked, confused. "Drake?" he asked, "What are you doing?"

Tim didn't answer, his eyes sweeping around the room before it landed on something in the corner.

Jason's bookshelf.

Tim lunged at the bookshelf and took every book down, before smiling as he opened a copy of Wuthering Heights. It had been hollowed out, and inside; five tranquilizer darts. He held them up proudly. Damian's emerald eyes widened.

"Darts?" Tim nodded.

"Stay here," Tim said firmly, "I'm gonna go show these pieces of crap the closest thing to a terrorist in this house in Tim Drake-Wayne."

Tim darted out of Jason's room, the tranquilizer gun in his hand. He walked quietly, straining his ears to hear the men.

"Where is that dirty son of a gun," one said, "He has to be here somewhere."

"Tim Drake-Wayne seems to be intelligent," another one commented, "And I've never seen them get along in interviews. I'm sure he'll agree with us."

 _"Guess again, motherfuckers!_ " Tim snarled. The men turned around as Tim jumped out of his hiding spot, pointing the gun at them. In four swift shots that happened in a single second, all the men were on the ground.

Tim was still shaking in rage as he walked to the men. His vision was still red. He gave a sharp kick to one of their ribs, smiling as he heard a loud crack. He raised another unconscious man and punched him as hard as he could in the face, a satisfying crunch coming from the man's nose.

"Drake?" he heard Damian's voice behind him and Tim turned around. His brother's eyes were filled with tears. He looked down at his feet. "Do you... did you mean that? You do not think that I am a terrorist? That I should go back to where I came from?"

Tim knelt down to his brother's height and put a hand on his shoulder. "Damian Wayne," he said seriously, "You are not a terrorist. You are not a danger. You are a hero. You save lives every night. You stop actual terrorists. You are a good person. Nobody wants you to leave, especially not me." Damian looked at Tim in confusion.

"But... you hate me. I am nothing but cruel to you."

Tim smiled warmly. "I don't hate you. And yeah, you may be rude, but you're my brother. And I love you so, so much. I love you even more than you love Titus."

"Not possible," Damian snorted, but there was no malice behind it. He gulped, and Timothy wrapped his arms around his little brother, holding him tighter as he felt tears begin to soak his shirt. The brothers stayed in each other's embrace for what felt like hours but couldn't have been more than minutes.

"Timothy?" Damian whispered.

"Yeah, Damian?"

"I love you as well."

Tim smiled widely. "Am I your favorite brother now?"

Damian sniffled. "No, Richard holds that title. However, you are now a close second." Damian's little arms wrapped around him tighter, and Tim rested his head on Damian's.

Whenever Alfred left, Tim and Damian simply tolerated each other. When Alfred returned, (exclaiming an 'Oh, my!') Damian Wayne and Tim Drake-Wayne were brothers.


End file.
